borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vermivorous the Invincible
Vermivorous the Invincible is the name granted to the highest level of varkid in Borderlands 2, with the alternative title of Supreme Badass Varkid. Varkids that reach this stage are regarded as raid bosses. Vermivorous can only spawn in True Vault Hunter Mode and Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. Evolution Varkid evolution chance is directly dependent of the number of characters present in the game. It's possible to spawn Vermivorous with only one player, although the chance of it happening is very low. It cannot spawn on Normal Mode (first playthrough) regardless of the number of players present. Contrary to popular belief, varkids do not need to be harmed in order to improve the chance of evolution, nor do varkids killing other enemies (for example spidarants or buzzards) have higher evolution rates. It takes five morphs for a Larval Varkid to become Vermivorous the Invincible. Chubby Varkids are an alternate evolution of Badass Varkids and have the same chance to morph into Super Badasses. There is also an extremely low chance for a Larval Varkid to directly evolve into Vermivorous . The following tables show the morph chance for each evolutionary step: Evolutionary Limit Varkids have a reliable timer that determines whether they are going to evolve or not. This timer should be taken into consideration to decide when the team can kill them. If a varkid doesn't evolve after the duration provided in the following table it won't evolve at all. (For example, an Ultimate Varkid that is fighting a Crystalisk in Caustic Caverns for 2 minutes without evolving can be killed and the team can try again somewhere else.) It is not confirmed by a reliable source if the varkids must be active in combat or not for the stated times. Some sourcesFAQ About Vermivorous the Invincible state that the timer will reset to zero if a varkid leaves combat before it is complete. Other sources state that it has no effect and that after the first time contact is made, the timer continues even if the red squares disappear from the minimap. The varkids will then instantly hatch when they see a character again provided that enough time has passed. Spawn Strategy & Fight Vermivorous has more health than Terramorphous the Invincible, but since the fight does not restrict use of cover, buying more equipment or respawning (provided the varkids stay combat active to avoid despawning), no special strategy is needed. Players will probably spend more time trying to spawn Vermivorous than fighting it. Vermivorous is similar to a regular Ultimate Badass Varkid, albeit stronger; it can provide a barrage of corrosive balls, summon explosive small varkids that track the players, similar to missiles, and stomp the player in close vicinity. Vermivorous can fly (spending a roughly equal amount of time on the ground and in the air with no clear preference), and while it cannot burrow underground like the Super Badass Varkid can, it can nevertheless run across the ground in short, blinding bursts of speed when attacked that almost make it look as if it has teleported to the player(s) attacking it. Areas in which large numbers of varkids are found are ideal for getting Vermivorous to spawn. Varkids can be found in abundance within the Caustic Caverns and the Tundra Express - Farmhouse, both of them with convenient Fast Travel stations near the varkid spawn areas. It is also possible for the Ultimate Badass Varkid which spawns in the Creature Slaughter Dome to level up to Vermivorous the Invincible, but this requires the corresponding DLC. One way to spawn Vermivorous is in Caustic Caverns. One team member can aggro the whole group of varkids on the initial area and run to the nearest crystalisk (near a little cave passage) while the rest of the team waits on the Fast Travel station. After the varkids start to fight the crystalisk the team should regroup at a safe distance where they have the mob on sight (just after crossing the initial gate, near the truck, is a good spot to watch the action). Even on Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, varkids and crystalisks would take an extremely long time to kill each other (the varkid AI will not target the crystallized legs and the latter are usually unable to kill the former beyond the adult form). Shooting at them is not advised because that could lure dangerous high level varkids towards the team. If they don't evolve in accordance to the timers provided above, the team can kill the varkids and/or lure more of them to the crystalisks. Caustic Caverns has a ammo dump machine next to the fast travel station, giving an advantage over Tundra Express as the player is more than likely to run out of ammo during the fight, even with relics that provide ammo capacity increases. Tundra Express - Farmhouse provides another area with large numbers of varkids. The mob cannot enter inside the farmhouse, so players can take cover there but they will be vulnerable to the projectiles of the Badass Varkid evolution. As there aren't any closer enemies, it's also easier for varkids to leave combat and become inactive but after some minutes a group of buzzards will appear. Even if this is a less optimal choice than Caustic Caverns, it provides an alternative to travel back and forth for teams trying to spawn Vermivorous. In Tundra Express it is possible to kill Vermivorous instantly if the team is able to pull it onto the train tracks in front of an oncoming train. This may be very difficult, so it is advised to have many Assassins, Sirens or Commandos using their abilities to lure it. Notable Loot * Norfleet * Nasty Surprise * Superduperfly Head * Trivia *The Latin root "vermi" means "worms", so the name Vermivorous literally means "worms-eater". References Media File:Vermivorous the Invincible... x2!|Two Vermivorous The Invincible at once See Also Category:Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2 Bosses Category:Raid bosses